Founder, Explosive, and Zero
by malandy
Summary: [Adopted by LZW] Well, the summoning was screwed up again... This time, Louise has summoned herself and some unknown kid... Rated T for mild cursing... [Adopted by LZW]
1. Chapter 1 - Portal Overload

*Note: All language has been translated from Halkegenian and other Languages for your reading convenience*

*Also Note: This is hosted on , meaning this is not for profit, and IS for fun, etc.*

*Warning! Uncredited hosting will be subject to persecution...*

It was a fine spring day out in the summoning fields of the Tristain Magic Academy in the country of Halkegenia. The sun was shining, the skies were clear, and the wind was breezy.

However, it was about to get a lot less fine for the people out there.

_"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."_

Louise "The Zero" Valliere, was summoning her familiar on that fine spring day, as it always was on the day of the annual Springtime Summoning Rituals. (1.)

Her summoning's primary intent was: "Please, please, don't explode!" followed right behind by "Please, please, please work!"

Unknowingly, Louise had given the spell quite a bit more power than it needed... which would inevitably lead to an explosion. That is, if she wasn't performing a Summoning Ritual. By invoking a Summoning Ritual, you handed some of your magic off to a guiding intelligence which interpreted your intentions as accurately as Brimir-ically possible. Therefore, it rapidly prevented the magic from destabilizing into an explosive result by holding most of it in a Void container and channeled the rest into holding open the portal above (2.), and then going through...

_"She's chanting again...? Impatient, isn't she?" wondered the spell._

The repeated chant provided the same amount of magic, but the portal was using enough magic that there was no explosion.

_"It's self-stabilizing? Damn!" _(3.)

And then, she chanted a third time...

_"Damn it! Here! Look at this!"_

A white oval about the size of Louise appeared hovering about one foot in front of her, but she didn't notice as she was chanting the spell like a prayer now... eyes shut and everything...

_"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shhiiittt! ... Portal!"_

And then, the portal started changing colors and quivering... Also, Louise fainted...

_"WELL SHIT!"_

_~~~~Footnotes~~~~_

1\. Magic-based weather control...

2\. You know, the one stored in an eclipse? (Ohh... Castlevania (Aria/Dawn) of Sorrow crossover! Anyone willing?)

3\. Self-stabilization means it doesn't need any more power to keep open, usually a hoped for result... but in this case, not so much...


	2. Chapter 2 - Innfirmary

The shifting portal went through a rainbow of colors as it stretched and enveloped Louise, then it smoothed out into a black hemisphere. It suddenly popped like a bubble to reveal three people on the ground. There were two Louises and a blond boy of approximately the same height between them. Everyone just stared for a while.

Then. Professor Colbert cleared his throat and requested:

"Miss Zerbst, Miss Tabitha, Miss Montmorency... and Mister Gramont, can you help me get... both of... Miss Valliere and the boy to some beds? They're just suffering from Willpower Exhaustion."

The three girls lifted the three people, with Kirche simply lifting a Louise, Tabitha and Montmorency holding the other and Guiche using one of his golems to carry the boy.

After they left, the Professor announced:

"The summoning rituals will be postponed until tomorrow, that is all."

Everyone then dispersed into a day of speculation and bewilderment.

~~~~~~~Later, after returning to the Academy~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Colbert, Tabitha, Kirche, Montmorency, and Guiche were walking to the infirmary with the unconscious trio in tow.

"So, what do you think happened?" Kirche whispered.

"Louise summoned."

"Wait, you're saying that she summoned herself... somehow, and that boy? And that caused her to faint?" Montmorency responded.

"Yes. We're here."

The group entered the infirmary and saw Healer Herbière on their right.

"Oh, hello... put them down here." She had noticed the people being carried and waved her hand at a row of beds.

"They're suffering from Willpower Exhaustion." Professor Colbert stated.

"Huh, don't actually get that much..." The Healer muttered. "Well, leave them here and I'll send them to there rooms when they wake up." She responded.

"Err... can you keep them down here?"

"Why?"

"We actually don't have any more space for more people..."

"Really? Well, I'll keep them here, but fix that quickly! This is an infirmary, not an inn!"

"Thank you, I'll come back when we have rooms available. Come on, students, let's go summon your familiars."


	3. Adopted by LZW

This story has been Adopted by LZW! Thanks for your interest in this idea, my followers... Hope you like LZW's version!


End file.
